Question: $\dfrac{9}{2} - \dfrac{5}{3} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{9 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{5 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{27}{6}} - {\dfrac{10}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{27} - {10}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{17}{6}$